Broken Strings
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: All Naya wants in her life is to win. But it seems like the world is playing on her. RPF


**ooh.. RPF... this is the first time that I write a RPF.. I think it'll be the last as well. Depends.. I just got inspired with Broken Strings. It was pretty much angsty but the flow of the story doesn't really have a connection with the song.**

**anyways.. enjoy! **

* * *

There are moments in your life that you wanted to shout to the world how regretful you are with what's happening with your life. In Naya Rivera's case… she wouldn't. She never regretted choosing the fame. She never regretted being the center of attention because she chose that. One thing she learn when she was young is that _when you decide on something you better make it worth it. You better stick to it and let the world flow on its own… just like how water roll in a path when being released. _

Choosing fame was the second thing on her bucket list. Choosing the one you love is on the first. You may call it cheesy and lame but she believes in the power of love. That she'll choose love more than anything else. She did choose it you know. Love. Unfortunately, the person she loves chose another person. It's a vicious cycle she can't escape.

She thought she loved Mark before. Well, indeed she loved him. Her parents met him and they like him just as much. She was about to enter a deeper relationship with him. Until she discovered that he is still in love with the girl whom he wrote the "Musical Soulmate" to. It was hard at first, but she learned to deal with the idea. They're still friends after all.

There is Matthew, the writer. They were in a relationship for quite a while. She was even able to meet his parents and thought she was lovely. She always sees to it that she is presentable whenever her partner wants her to meet their parents. Everything was going well despite the hate they are both receiving—her for being with him and Matthew for writing lamely. It wasn't until the announcement of season five when it all went down. Matthew just used her to gain the producer spot. It's shitty when everyone assumes that you are the one using another when deep down you are the one being used to gain something. She never felt so insulted before. And again, another heartbreak for the latina.

Now, she's going steady with Sean. The rapper. The rapper that everyone hate because they think he degrades Naya. Going in a strip club and pictures are shown, but what can he do.. it's a strip club. And it's not like he is a saint either. Naya didn't try to argue with him going to that place. She trust him one hundred percent. And she knows that he is not stupid. It's not that Naya didn't care, it's just that she is afraid that if she tries to put a barricade on him, she'll lose again.

She had been so tired of losing. Her fans hate her for simple things like breathing. And it's funny that if she tries not to breathe she's still hated by them. Naya doesn't actually know what to do. No matter what she does in her life she'll still lose. Sometimes she doesn't even want to know why people send her messages like, "you're not the Naya I knew from before," "Bring the old Naya back,"

She wanted to… but the old Naya was taken away by a gorgeous witch with blue cat-like eyes. That is her biggest failure. She got lost in a game that should be played by two. It's like strip poker. You lose everything if you don't know how to bluff… and once you lose the game, you'll not only lose all of your clothes, you'll lose your own self as well.

Sometimes she asks herself some "What Ifs" questions.

_What if she didn't said anything?_

_What if she was contented with the idea of being the girl on the sidelines?_

_What if she didn't made her choose?_

_What if she didn't gave her heart away?_

So many questions and none of them are answerable. Sometimes she wishes that she could be brave as Dianna. Then maybe, she'll be able to live happily in a fairytale land of her own. A wonderland, Neverland, whatever. Just something with a happy ending.

She's not Lea as well. There are times that she envies Lea for being able to proclaim her love. That's the thing, Lea is straight. And Naya? She was supposed to play straight not until the evil witch came and ruin everything.

The evil witch has a name and everyone knows it.

Heather Morris.

It still pains her to even think of her. Just as she hates the bitter taste of acid whenever she mentions her name. She is bitter, yes. And can you blame her? Maybe if you are one of her fans, you would. In their eyes everything is her fault.

She chose him because Naya chose fame. If they only knew the real score then maybe… just maybe… for once… she'll win.

* * *

Everyone knew the story of "I like you" and "I like you too" and how God laid a hand. They became best friends, Naya not knowing if the third cheerleader is cool and stuffs like that. What they do not know is the in betweens. How she was being thrown away when the other is present. She didn't plan to be the other woman. It just happened. There are times that she thinks that maybe this is her karma for wishing a happy ending.

It's pathetic how Naya melts on Heather's hugs whenever the blonde apologizes for ruining their date because Taylor decided to show up with a bouquet on her hands. Heather would just pout on her, held her hands and calls her Baby. And her resolve will crumbling after.

The God laid a hand happened before the summer concert after season one. The kiss wasn't intentional. They were on their hotel room when it happened. They were talking closely… well, Heather was talking closely and Naya was trying to read her copy of The Notebook

Heather said something about wanting to kiss her and Naya look at her and asked what she had said. She didn't repeat it though. The blonde just remove the book from her grasp and kissed her deeply. Clothes were discarded and things fell into place.

The guilt was next.

Naya asked Heather if what happened and what will happen next. Heather said that she wants to try it with Naya because she likes Naya from the first day she laid her yes on her. It's cliché but it's what had happened. She asked about Taylor and Hemo just shrugged and said that there's no Taylor. It seems fast. Everything was actually fast and it seems like Naya can't do anything about it. She loves Heather with her hearts of heart and she'll not let the woman go, she knows that. Heather knew it too. But when she was about to say it on words, he came back.

Naya can't do anything about it.

They were filming half of season two when Taylor visited the set. Naya was late and she didn't know any of that. Ever since they got separated trailer, they would take turns on visiting each other. Like today, it's her turn. She went directly to Heather's trailer like she always does and opened it without knocking. She got rooted on the site that she saw. Heather and her ex boyfriend Taylor were playing hockey… tonsil hockey.

Heather noticed her presence and she sit up straight. She stared at Naya with guilt in her eyes but Naya wasn't having any of it. Naya just muttered something about No Sex in the Trailer Rule before closing the door. Heather sighed in disappointment while Taylor looks confused.

Naya on the other hand walks like she had no head. Not until Dianna dragged her towards her own trailer muttering something about she would have told her about him but it passed her mind. Dianna was saying her sorry speech that she didn't noticed the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Dianna said something like "Oh Sweetie" before she wiped the tears that were running from Naya's eyes. Naya on the other hand noticed it and launch herself to the other blonde sobbing. Di just engulfed her in a tight embrace and muttered that everything will be okay…that, things will come back to normal.

But it didn't.

Naya didn't talked to Heather for a week. Heather did her best to talk to her but Naya was too stubborn for her own good. Naya just walked past her every time she tries to block her from going in her trailer. One thing she hated is being ignored but she also knew that Naya even if she's no Santana has the temper. And she knows that if she'll not do anything about it, she won't be able to redeem herself.

She then decided to bring Naya some White Tulips. White tulips means I am deeply sorry for what I have done. She didn't get a response of it. It's time for Sexy episode where Santana will tell her feelings for Brittany. It's like a shot in a chest when a "Let go of me" adlib was muttered by the broken voice of the latina.

Naya not knowing was followed by Heather. She shouted at Naya for being unfair. Naya was stunned and was left with nothing but a surprised expression. Heather shouted that she only wants Naya only her and that Taylor apologized and kissed him but she never kissed her back. Naya felt like it was a fantasy being played in real life. Naya just stood in the middle of her trailer unmoved. After a moment, she asked Heather if what she just said was true and the blonde dumbly nodded. Naya cracked into a smile that could turn any grumpy man into a smiling fool.

Heather was relieved that she worked things with Naya.

Everything was sailing smoothly not until a preview from a magazine was realeased. To say Naya was pissed is an understatement. It talks about heather wanting a family with Taylor. Right then and there, Naya confront Heather about it. She said that it was true. Naya never felt this kind of rejection before Before she could utter her goodbye, she was held by a strong grip.

"I'm Sorry." Was muttered and she commented how the blonde seems to be loving saying sorry to her. She chuckled darkly before removing the grasp of the blue eyed blonde and walked away. She run straight to Dianna's arms. The blonde was startled but was able to kept the other woman steady.

"It seems like you've been enjoying my embrace." Dianna muttered. Naya didn't respond instead she just laid her head on Dianna's shoulder. Dianna on the other hand saw the Heather staring at them. Dianna shook her head and lead Naya away from the blonde's eyes. It had become a cycle for the two of them. Dianna is always there to be with Naya whenever she needs help. It's like Naya is the mouse that being chased by a sniffing dog and runs towards Dianna the cat. It's weird how the they come up with that kind of the theory. Dianna said something about no matter what happen, a mouse like Naya will fall in Dianna's arms or paws. That's where Kitty and Mouse came from. They become constant with each other to the point that Heather and Lea got jealous. There was even a time when Lea dragged Dianna away from Naya. It was really comical. She said that she should hang out with her own blonde not knowing the real score between the two. Dianna just laughs it out. Naya was amused. Lea just nodded on someone before walking away clutching a giggling blonde.

Heather was about to walk towards Naya but halted on her tracks when she saw how sad the latina's feature was.

It was her fault.

She knows it.

And she doesn't know how to make things better.

She willed herself to walk towards Naya. Naya noticed her walking and was about to runaway again but Heather was faster. She didn't know what to say so she just pulled Naya in a tight embraced muttering I miss you and I love you and I'm sorry. Naya just stood there frozen. She didn't even reacted when Heather held her hand and lead her towards an empty space.

They were able to talked things out. They became okay again.

Just best friends.

Heather can't let go of Taylor. And God knows why.

The last straw was when she was already acquainted with Matthew. Heather reacted about it. She said that it was gross. Naya on the other hand, just send a flower to Heather.

A Tiger Lily.

It means I dare you to love me.

Heather said that she already love Naya. So Naya instead dared her to leave Taylor and be with her.

Heather sent her some white tulips.

I'm Sorry.

It also means, "I can't." and "I choose Him."

Naya accepted it. Even if she doesn't want to. She knew that she has to accept it because it was the blondes decision.

Naya chose fame.

Naya was now tagged as the selfish little girl who thinks nothing about fame. The one who changed. What people don't understand is that people change for some reasons. What they don't see behind the façade is the old self waiting to be exposed again. Some other time. In the near future. God knows when.

* * *

Naya sits on the kitchen when she received the invitation… personally. She's still upset that she learned about her pregnancy 3 months after. It seems like someone was bitter enough to forget about her. Not until Kevin told her about the pregnancy. She immediately texted Heather, "congratulations". No I'm happy for you. Just congratulations. She can't bring to say those words to her especially when they both dreamed of that, Little Natalia and Little Eli running around Naya's white house.

There was a knocked on the door while she was preparing some breakfast. It was odd considering she gave Sean her spare keys and he's out of town. Kevin on the other hand uses the spare key beside the pot. Dianna is not even in the country. She opened the door and the air was snatched from her.

It was the one and only Heather Morris standing infront of her. She asked her to enter the house and lead her towards the receiving area. Naya brought the waffles she was preparing for herself. It was a good thing she always prepare extra in case Telly or Grant visit her. Oddly enough, what she prepared was Heather's favourite.

Heather asked if she has chicken and Naya said that she does. They both love it. Waffles and Chicken. It's a perfect combination. Just like them. Or what they were used to be.

Heather said something about her losing weight and that she doesn't like that. She was also curious as well as to why all of a sudden she lost some weight when she is trying to gain some. Heather said something about her loving to see Naya's face every day. It's not because she loves her. Well, a part of that yes but she didn't said to Naya… instead she explained that ever since the pregnancy started, she starts on looking for Naya's dimples and chubby cheeks. That is why she got disappointed when she didn't saw the cheeks.

Naya was silent the whole conversation. She doesn't know what to say.

Heather noticed it so she gave Naya the invitation.

It was pink.

It was a girl.

Naya asked Hemo if what she wants to name the girl…

She said Natalie.

Naya just nod her head and said that she'll be there. It's a special baby shower after all.

She made a cake where it says 1st BBQ. She didn't know why she put that, all she knew is that she wants to be there when the kid have her first backyard barbecue. After making the cake she sees to it that she'll be taking a picture of it and post to instagram. She shook her head to the Heya comments she's been receiving. She knew that this will make her happy.

At least for a moment, she thinks she did something right. She won…

Even if she really didn't.

The party was full blast. The onsie that Vanessa made was really cute. She saw her leaned on Heather's baby bump before shouting "I'll be the best sister in the whole world!" she knew how dork the girl was and just shook her head. She could feel eyes on her and she saw it. Heather was staring at her. She brought the cake towards Hemo. Naya touched her bump and joke something about Heather looking the same and that someone put a big belly on her. Heather laugh and Naya felt the kid kicked her hand.

It was a secret that they will never share to anyone. That was the babies first kick to another person. Not even Taylor experienced it. Only Heather and now, Naya.

It was magical and just for them.

* * *

Naya knew that she can't change the whole thing. No matter how many times she asked herself about her what ifs… she would end up with the conclusion that she can't give her heart to anyone because it was already own by someone else.

She knew that time would tell if they will be with each other or not. All Naya know is that she wouldn't wait forever.

She just hope that maybe if the time comes Heather would be able to choose her.

She's tired of being second best.

She's tired of losing.

If it's not Heather that she will be able to win. She hopes that that someone will be brave enough to make her feel that she is special. Brave enough to take her heart from the evil witch who caught it a long time ago.

Brave enough to make her feel that she is the only one.

She hopes that that person wouldn't give a White Tulip once she gives a Tiger Lily.

That they wouldn't be Broken Strings.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
